I Will Find You My Love
by Hell's Little Angel
Summary: Well Sailor Moon is killed and is reborn in a not so nice future.please r/r
1. Little Girl?Don't Think So!

::I Will Find You My Love::  
  
By:Little Angel  
  
Rated:?  
  
E-Mail: babyangels84@yahoo.com  
  
{Standerd disclamer,you know I don't own Sailor Moon,and all that other stuff,now  
on with the story}  
  
Note:I need someone to help me with my storys,E-Mail me if you would like to help me(^_~)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Year 2003}  
"Nooooooooo,Sailor Moon"cryed Mercury "NO!NO!NO!NO!Serena please be all right."wispered  
Mars,while they ran to their fallen friend's side.  
"Mercury,you take care of Sailor Moon and I'll take care of that creature"said Jupiter  
"Let me help you,Jupiter"Replied Venus  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"and togther their attacks shot forward killing the monster.  
"Yes,we got it."said Venus  
"How is she Mercury?"said Jupiter,while her and Venus rushed over to them.  
Mercury looked up with tears in her eyes"Not good,theres nothing we can do.......she's dying."she   
replied,buy now they all had tears in their eyes.  
"Sailor Moon don't leave me"they heard someone say behind them,every one turned to see Tuxedo  
Mask there.Befor any one could say a thing,he was at Sailor Moons side carefully taking her   
into his arms.  
"Serena,please don't leave me,I love you,don't leave me here alone."said Tuxedo Mask  
"Darien I will always be here when you need me,and we will be togther,I promise,I will come back  
to you my love"said Sailor Moon  
"No,meatball head your going to be just fine"said Mars  
"Raye,I know WE fought more times than we have fought monsters,but you have always been there   
for me,thank you"said Serena  
"No,please don't say that you have got to get better,your are our leader,no one can ever replace  
you,and your friendship means more than any thing to me"replied Mars  
"Know I will miss you all,and that I love you,please tell my family that I love them to,good bye  
everyone"and with that she was gone.  
*************************************************************************************************  
The scouts went on with their lives,they married and had children.Darien died years later   
from greif,and over time all the scouts were forgotten.(not anuff detail ok,Amy married Greg,had  
a little girl named Mercy and became one of the top Doctors in the world like planned.  
Lita married Ken,had a daughter named Hope and became a world famuse chef.  
Mina married Andrew {Andrew and Rita broke-up over Darien,Andrew was always try to comfort   
him,and Rita thought he wasn't spending as much time with her as he should have,Andrew told her   
if that was how she felt then she should just leave,becouse he was going to be there for Darien  
and so she left him,not long after that he fell in love with Mina}they had a son named Endy and  
a daughter named Love,and Mina evently became a supper model.  
And Raye married Chad,they had a daughter Raye named Selen after Serena,both her and Chad went on   
to become a famuse singers.  
While all of them were very sucsesful,none of them ever forgot their princess or her prince,is  
that better,now on with the story)  
*************************************************************************************************  
In the year 2987 everything has changed,crime is way up,gangs run the citys.The worlds in trouble  
and needs help.Will it get the help?Or is the world doomed?  
*************************************************************************************************  
{The Year 2987}  
"aghhhhhh!"cryed a girl,she was being attacked by a bigg ugly guy four times her size  
"screem all you like no ones going to help you"he sneered at her  
"Well I guess you wheren't counting on me"said a tall brunete,from behind him  
"Get out of here or your next little girl"he replide  
"ONE I'm staying,TWO your leaving,and THREE never call me a little girl"she said the last part  
as she started to punch his lights out.when she was done with him he was begging for mercy.  
"Why should I show you mercy you didn't show her any"she said pointing to the girl that was   
still sitting on the ground where he had left her in schock  
*************************************************************************************************  
Well it might be awhile before i can write another chapter,i'm working on 4 or 5 diffrent  
storys at a time,and still looking for someone to help me *HINT* *HINT* *HINT*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Friends

::I Will Find You My Love::  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
{The Year 2087}  
*************************************************************************************************  
"aghhhhhh"cryed a girl,she was being attacked by a big ugly guy four times her size  
  
"Screem all you like,no ones going to help you"he snerred at her   
  
"Well I guess you weren't counting on me"said a tall brunete,from behind him  
  
"Get out of here or your next little girl"he replied  
  
"ONE I'm staying,Two your leaving,and THREE never call me a little girl"she said the last part   
  
as she started to punch his lights out.when she was done he was beggging for mercy.  
  
"Why should I show you mercy,you didn't show her any"She said pointing to the girl that was  
  
still sitting on the ground where he had left her in schoke.  
  
he looked from the woman that was ready to hit him again to the girl and back again,he knew  
  
this was bad and if he didn't get away from her now she would proddly kill him.  
  
He made a brake for it almost getting cout,but by the time she noticed what he was doing,she   
  
would have had a hard time catching him and she was already tired.  
  
"RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE,YOU BIG BABY"she yelled hoping he would hear her,but by now he was  
  
long gone.  
  
she walked over to where the girl was and kneeled down to see if she was alright  
  
"Don't worry that jerk is gone now,are you ok?"the brunete asked her,then the girl looked  
  
up at her with the most beautful bluest of blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Yes I think I am,thank you"the girl said giving the brunete a weak smile  
  
"It was nothing really,...um... I'm Lita"said the brunete,true anuff Lita didn't like   
  
it when bullys would pick on someone weaker than them,and would ussaly help the weaker person   
  
out but she had never been nice to any of them,but there was something about this girl that was   
  
diffrent she just wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"I'm Serenity,you call just call me Serena"the girl replied  
  
"Well Serena what were you doing out this late you know it's much more dangeruse than in the   
  
day time?"asked Lita trying to not sound harsh,Serena seemed so fragile she didn't want to make  
  
the girl cry she never was good at dealing with that stuff.  
  
"There's no where eles for me,my parents were killed in a drive by shooting and I don't have   
  
any other family"said Serena as she started to get up off the ground  
  
now Lita could see that Serena wasn't as young as she thought she was"Hey,Serena how old are   
  
you?"Lita asked  
  
"I'm 16,how old are you?"Serena said  
  
"I'm 17,well if we stay here much longer that guy might come back with some friends we should   
  
go"Lita said  
  
"I told you I don't have any whereto go"Serena told her  
  
"Yes you do,your going to stay with me,and don't even try to argue with me about"replied Lita  
  
now Serena gave her the happyest smile she could,Serena couldn't believe how kind this girl  
  
was being to her,Lita couldn't believe it either but she felt conected to this girl for some  
  
reason.  
  
"Come on it's this way"Lita said walking out of the park ~what had once been a park~  
  
that they had been in,Serena fallowed her new friend.  
*************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************  
I know it was short ,but the next chapter will be longer  
the next will take place at Lita's apartment  
  
  
  



End file.
